


Джен, ты ведьма

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Magic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: На заявку: "Дженсен - ведьма"





	Джен, ты ведьма

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vongue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/gifts).



> Джеи тогда жили в одном доме.  
> Предупреждение: Мат, без которого вполне можно было обойтись.

Ночь была вполне подходящая – теплая, тихая и безлунная, а Дженсен слишком приблизился к опасной грани, за которой все тайное становится явным. Сила бурлила в крови, требовала выхода.  
Удостоверившись, что Джаред спит, он вылез из-под одеяла и прокрался вниз. К счастью, собаки, утомленные долгой вечерней прогулкой, дрыхли без задних ног. Когда Дженсен перешагнул через Харли, тот даже ухом не повел. Сэйди приподняла было голову, но то ли поленилась вставать, то ли почуяла, что лучше не проверять, зачем второй хозяин подскочил среди ночи.  
Ни ступеньки, ни петли на дверях не выдали, Дженсен бесшумно добрался до кладовки и перевел дух. Дело за малым – оставалось найти транспортное средство. Чтобы не щелкать выключателем и не шарить в темноте на ощупь, он просто протянул руку и послал мысленный призыв. Раскрытой ладони тут же коснулся гладкий пластик. Сжав пальцы вокруг слишком тонкого черенка, Дженсен с сомнением взвесил на руке щетку для пола. Хлипковата, но выбирать не приходится. Давно надо было прикупить нормальную. Дженсен всегда предпочитал классику с как следует отполированным ясеневым черенком приличной толщины и солидным пучком березовых прутьев, да вот как-то после переезда к Джареду руки не доходили не то чтобы придумать причину завести в доме приличную метлу, даже произвести смотр имеющемуся инвентарю времени не хватало.  
Дженсен вздохнул и аккуратно прикрыл дверь в кладовку. Он держался из последних сил. Срочно в небо!  
\- Бля, Дженсен, это ты! – помятый сонный Джаред опустил клюшку для гольфа и прислонился к стене, – шаришься тут в потемках, я думал, воры вломились или шизанутые фанаты… Ты чё вообще?   
Дженсен почувствовал, как кровь отхлынула от лица. Он был уверен, что не издал ни звука после того, как усыпил Джареда. Кажется, подсознание сыграло с ним дурную шутку, и на зов откликнулась не только дурацкая щетка для подметания полов, да и мысли о полировке явно были не ко времени.   
Объясниться не получилось, потому что сила, которую он до сих пор сдерживал, вырвалась на свободу и вынесла Дженсена под звезды.   
Зрение обострилось, кожу начало приятно покалывать, а тело стало легким и своевольным. Дженсену обычно нравилось, когда это случалось, нравилось, когда контроль отправлялся псу под хвост и в игру вступали инстинкты, но сейчас здесь был Джаред. Таращил с крыльца свои рысьи глаза и покрывался мурашками, которые Дженсен ощущал, как свои собственные. Ночная прохлада, усталость и недосып, касание заношенных до блеска на заднице спортивных штанов, камешек под голой пяткой… счастливое изумление путались с ветром в лицо и распирающим ощущением, которое создавала магия, передержанная, перебродившая внутри, едва не кипящая прямо в сердце. Не колдовать, когда ты сам – чистое волшебство? Глупо, говорила Дэннил. Глупо-глупо-глупо, говорила магия. Глупо, соглашался теперь Дженсен.   
Джаред излучал восторг пульсирующими волнами жара и странного нетерпения, будто его тоже распирало, как Дженсена, желанием выплеснуть, слиться с миром и обрести, наконец, целостность. Под его ошалелым взглядом все заклинания мигом перепутались в голове, а Дженсен ведь собирался при случае укрепить защиту от непрошеных гостей.   
После второго широкого круга над домом светящийся след за собой уже не нужно было заметать, он растворялся в темноте сам, не требуя лишних движений из стороны в сторону, из-за которых Дженсен наверняка выглядел как пьяный, так что он позволил себе снизиться у крыльца и притормозить. Его качнуло на волне восхищения высочайшей пробы.  
\- Джен, ты ведьма, - Джаред сглотнул и переступил с ноги на ногу, - охуеть.   
Щетка вдруг взбрыкнула и самовольно поднесла Дженсена ближе.   
\- Я хочу с тобой, - Джаред решительно шагнул вперед, улыбаясь, как чокнутый. – Можно?  
Ну точно, охуеть.

А щетка оказалась не такой уж и хилой.


End file.
